oatsngoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oats
Oatsngoats, more commonly Oats (Real name Brandon) is a speedunner, and the head deity of the Oatsngoats Pantheon. He is the owner of the Oatsngoats Twitch channel that we all dedicate our lives to watching. Oats primarily runs Super Metroid. After many years of running, he finally got the any% world record in 2016 with a 42:10. Zoast, took the record back from him, but oats reclaimed it again with a 41:56. Zoast and Behemoth then proceeded to leave him in the dust, with the current record being a 40:56 by Behemoth. Oats' current PB is 41:46 which is just not good anymore so stawp it u fanboy. Personality Oats has been described as a "Virgin Chad". He has incredible good looks, only slightly below-average social skills, and has a healthy lifestyle with frequent visits to the gym. Despite his potential for GigaChad status, he chooses to stay at home and play the same video game over and over again all day, which has earned him a devoted following. He frequently tells stories of his adventures outside, typically ending in him punching someone and everyone clapping. The over-the-top nature of these stories has led some to wonder of their authenticity, but the true fans know oats would never lie. He has a very obsessive personality, often trying to get as good as possible at anything that interests him. However, the time it takes to get good at something is much longer than it takes for him to find another thing he's interested in. This leads to a long list of things he wants to "Get good" at. He frequently makes comments along the lines of "I really wanna get good at X''." or "I really wanna learn ''Y." Examples: *"I really wanna get good at Tetris" *"I'd love to get Grand Master some day" *"I really wanna learn Python" *"I wanna learn how to use the Unreal Engine" *"I wanna get good at making music" If he actually does get to something, he grinds it incessantly, the main example being Super Metroid, however, there are many others. It is uncertain whether Oats will ever actually complete his list of things he wants to do, but it seems unlikely. The tendency of Oats and his chat to trade insults has led to what many have described as an "Incredibly hostile environment". While normally quite chill, certain games or events can bring Oats' toxicity to the surface. One of the most notable examples being Tetris 99. Oats will write off anyone who uses T-spins as neckbeards with no life, despite the fact that he has previously begged Tetris experts in his chat to teach him how to T-spin. This unsurfaced toxicity has even given oats enough anger to break through Albert's plot armor and vow to take away his privileges, due to one of Albert's song requests distracting him and losing him a game. Name Origin Many have speculated where the orgins of the name "Oatsngoats came from. When asked, Oats will often go into a a story of how his family used to be farmers specializing in oats and goats. He was raised from an early age to take over the family farm, showing the most potential in generations. However, much to his parents' chagrin, Oats had no interest in inheriting the farm. Instead, he found himself drawn to the Vidya Gaems. Hugging his crying Mom and Dad, Oats set off from the farm to begin his new life as a streamer. In honor of his heritage, he decided on the name "Oats and goats", eventually shortening it to "Oats n goats" for maximum KKona. This is all a lie though. In reality, one of Oats' ancestors was caught shagging a goat in an oat field and the name stuck.https://i.imgur.com/9wE8Nhl.png Relationships Tatted In late 2019, Oats somehow managed to get a girlfriend. Tatted (Raquel) is a fellow streamer, specializing in FPS games. They had previously met each other through this mutual occupation, and interest in FPS games. While staying at her house so he could attend an event, Oats decided to unleash his suppressed GigaChad powers and ask her out, impressing his chat greatly. Tatted will frequently pop into Oats' stream and say hi, with chat happily greeting their new step-mom. Albert Albeees (Albert) is one of the original viewers of Oats' channel (As proven by his much-flaunted Founder Badge). The moment Oats first saw him, he instantly realized that this man is pathetic. Taking pity on him, he gave Albert the power of mod status. Something that he has (somehow) managed to keep to this day. Oats' pity has given Albert incredibly strong "Plot Armor", allowing him to evade the consequences of his abuses of power. However, after the Fart Metal Incident, this might not continue for long. His status as a meme has even gotten his face onto a couple of Oats' own emotes. Albert holds his relationship with Oats very dearly, not because he values their friendship, but because it's pretty much the only thing he has, throwing a tantrum whenever oats threatens to remove one of the emotes with his face on it. ShinyZeni Oats and Zeni have a love hate relationship. They frequently host eachother and talk about how the other is a "Great Guy", however they often insult and threaten each other. Zeni was the person to break Oats' Ceres Station record he held for years. Oats claims that it's because Zeni sat and grinded Ceres and that he could easily take it back if he sat down and grinded it as well, but won't because that's "boring". Zoast Oats and Zoast ABSOLUTELY HATE EACH OTHER. They traded records twice in 2016 and everyone knows that speedrunners only care about their records and HATE anyone who takes it from them. People would frequently come into Oats' chat to tell him that Zoast was on pace. Oats would then ban these people out of SHEER RAGE. Oats says that his rivalry with Zoast is just people asking for drama, and that he and Zoast are actually very good friends, but everyone knows the the truth. Trivia * In contrast to Tatted's many tattoos, Oats has no tattoos other than the one on his lower back that says "Daddy's Special Girl". * Oats has three testicles, as is normal for all human males. * Oats has a long history of dying at GDQ. References